Black out
by sal-e13
Summary: The team is separated and in danger. Emily is alone in an interrogation room with no memories and is told she isn't Emily Prentiss. The worst part is all she can remembers is that something is going to blow up. Team fic, Emily centric, no parings
1. Emily

_I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life. _

_~Jean Giraudoux_

Emily Prentiss opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything, for the whole world was spinning. The surface under her was too hard to be ground and much too hard to be a bed. She blinked a couple times, trying to clear her vision. Thankfully the spinning stopped allowing her to sit up and survey her surroundings. What she saw at fist confused her as she seamed to be inside an interrogation room, sleeping on top of the table.

She then realized something else disturbing; She had no recollection of how she had gotten there. Her first instinct was to reach down to her hip to see if her gun in badge were there. To her dismay she realized they were missing. To make it worse, she didn't even recognize the clothes that she was wearing. She was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt just a bit to short for her taste, over them she was wearing a large brown trench coat. Not her usual fashion statement.

Getting more confused by the second, Emily turned to face the one way mirror and said:

"Hello. I am SSA Emily Prentiss from the BAU. Where am I? I have no memory of how I got here... Hello, I can't find my identification. Do you have a phone I can use I need to call my supervisor... Is my team here? I really have no memory of what I'm doing here."

Emily sighed in exasperation and slid of the table trying the door she already knew would be locked. She walked back to the table taking a seat in one of the chairs. She knew that something had happened, she just had to remember what.

"I know it's my first day in interrogation, but I am seriously confused." John Baker sat behind the one way mirror, and he stared with confusion at his senior officer, Detective Burns.

"It's true, I've bean doing interrogations for some time, but I've never seen a story quit like this and we're not even in the room yet. Maybe this isn't the best time for you to try the interrogation."

"Awwww, you're always going to say that. You said so yourself, the best way to learn is by doing."

"I guess I could give you a chance, but remember kid, she's psychotic, so don't listen to any story she tells you and stay on topic."

John nodded. He'd do anything to prove himself to the detective, despite his conflicting thoughts. On one hand, the woman behind the glass seemed so obviously confused that his instincts were telling him she was innocent. On the other hand, the detective was giving him a chance to prove himself by making her seem guilty. Ether way the only thing to do was to go in there and use all the things he'd learned in context.

Emily looked up when the door opened, though she had still not bean able to remember anything. The boy who entered the room was obviously nervous, and if she had to guess, she'd say it was his first time doing this.

"Hello Ms. McDougle," he said, walking up to the table but not sitting down.

This really confused Emily. She has absolutely no idea what was going on and no way to control it. She hated that feeling.

"Ex- excuse me," she stammered. "My name isn't Ms. McDougle, it's Prentiss, Emily Prentiss"

"Now, Ms. McDougle, we both know thats not true. It clearly states in your file that your name is Reilly McDougle. So Reilly, I think.."

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong person." Emily cut him off, her confusion deepening "I'm pretty sure I know what my own name is, and every second you spend in here with me the real 'Reilly McDougle' is still out there. May I ask what exactly she did?"

"You know what you did, but I guess it can't hurt to give you a quick refresher. You're being held on multiple murder charges, including the murder of FBI Agent Erin Strauss."

"Strauss! Your lying. She's dead? Really?" Emily's mouth fell open in shock, Strauss was dead. But maybe she wasn't. She wasn't going to trust the word of a police officer stupid enough to think her name was Reilly McDougle. She needed to call Hotch and figure out what the hell was going on. "May I use your phone?" Emily cautiously asked the man in front of her. "I need to make a call to my supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, to confirm that I'm not crazy."

"Uhh... Umm," he stuttered, looking toward the one way mirror.

"First time, huh?" Emily asked, now confident in her earlier analysis.

"I'll be right back," he said, sounding relived. He rushed toward the door, obviously thankful to be out of the situation.

This was good. If she could contact Hotch, he'd come and get everything sorted out, and then she'd probably go get herself checked for amnesia.

Now if only she could remember how she'd gotten here. She thought back; the best thing to do was to try to remember the last thing she possibly could. This turned out to be easier thought than done, as her memories were in a jumble and she had no idea in what order they came.

_The last thing she could remember, that wasn't hazy or confusing, was arriving at the BAU late at night. JJ had sounded panicked on the phone, so she'd known this wouldn't be a normal case. The previous night, they had just arrived home from a case about a serial rapist. Emily remembered that there had bean extra people there that night. _

Damn. She couldn't remember anything else; she couldn't even remember who the people had been. Oh wait, it was a blurry image, but was that Jordan Todd? Yes, yes it was. For some reason, Jordan Todd had been there that night. Was JJ gone again? No that wasn't right, she'd been the one who called. Emily held her head in her hands. Her mind wasn't revealing what she wanted to know.

The door opened again a different man entered. He seemed older, probably in his 50's.

"We have decided to let you make a call," He said holding out a phone to her. "I will stay in the room, and you must keep it on speaker phone."

Emily nodded as there was nothing unreasonable about this request. She dialed Hotch's number. Thank God she had it memorized (and still remembered it) because her cellphone was nowhere to be found. She waited as it rang until a automated voice said:

"Sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. The customer you are calling has ether discontinued their account or the number you dialed is incorrect."

Emily swore under her breath. Ether she had forgotten Hotch's number or something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on," Emily said. "May I try a few more numbers?"

The man nodded.

Emily then dialed Garcia's number, crossing her fingers under the table and uncrossing them when the same message played. _Damn._ She then tried JJ only to get the same response. She didn't have the numbers for the rest of her team memorized, as she had them all on speed dial on her cell. There was only one more thing she could try. When JJ had bean on leave with Henry, Emily had called her house constantly to see if she was alright. Because of that, the number was nearly imprinted in her mind. Emily dialed JJ's home number slowly, almost afraid of what she might find.

Emily gave a sigh of relief when she heard Will's voice coming out of the phone. The relief was almost instantaneously replaced with dread when she realized it was the answering machine message.

"Hello you've reached the home of William, Jennifer and Henry. We can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Also, if this is about my wife's work, this is her home line and any work related calls should be directed through her work phone." BEEP.

Emily didn't know if this was good news or bad. On one hand something may have happened to JJ and her family, but it was a good sign that their existence had not bean completely washed away like with the others.

Emily wracked her brains. With her team vanished and Strauss apparently dead, who was left to prove she existed?

"I'm sorry sir, but I am at a loss of how to prove to you that I'm not Reilly McDougle."

"That's alright Miss. We now have reason to believe you may actually be suffering from memory loss. A psychiatrist will be in to see you later. But if you really do not remember, I will tell you that we have substantial evidence linking you to the crimes. Since I have never dealt with a case like this before, I can not tell you if you will be able to be prosecuted or not. That is why I'll have to lock you up for now, because there is still a great chance that you are lying."

Emily nodded, knowing that there was no point fighting this. She only hoped that what the psychiatrist would help clear her and that her team, wherever they were, were okay.

"You think she's telling the truth?" Thomas Burns asked his pupil.

"Are you going to judge me on my answer?" John asked suspiciously, not wanting to give Burns his opinion if it was going to be judged.

"No, no. I just want to know your honest opinion."

John nodded. "I believe she's telling the truth; no one is that good of a liar. And didn't you find it weird that every number she called happened to be out of service, except for the last one?"

"Yes, the last number may be a clue."

"Excuse me, sir," a blond woman walked up to the desk "You have a message from the FBI."

Reid opened his eyes and sat up calmly. It didn't take him long to deduce his location and to realise that trying to explain himself would be futile.

Reid was inside a padded cell, in what he was pretty sure was an insane asylum. He knew that they would have told them that he was suffering with the delusion of being an FBI agent. He didn't run around the cell screaming and banging on walls like he knew Morgan would have. That would only reinforce the thought that he was crazy.

He was pretty sure that they would have told the doctors that he would try to explain himself, therefore, he would just sit and wait, because eventually they would start to wonder what was up. Leading him to take another psych evaluation which would be his only way out, he only hoped it would be on time to save them.

_I have preserved my identity, put its credibility to the test and defended my dignity. What good this will bring the world I don't know. But for me it is good. - Vaclav Havel _

**So what do you think, pretty original huh? I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. It's not my strong point. **

**Please tell me if it makes the story unreadable. **

**Also even though this fic is Emily centric I will have a part from one of the other team members POV at the end of each chapter.**

**and I will not put in any romances to awkward things up. **

**I love the idea for this story, but I will only keep writing if I get feedback **

**So R&R **

**~Sally **

**1/10/2010:**

**I got a beta MorganXGarcia :)))**

**I love them! thanks to them im not afraid of betas anymore and the spelling and grammar in the story doesnt suck!**


	2. or

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. – Gandhi__ji_

Emily sat up in bed, no idea what time it was. Her back was sore from the lumpy prison bed and she now had an idea how the criminals felt. Oh well, after the things they'd done they deserved uncomfortable beds.

After managing to stand up, she walked over to the bars of her cell. She was surprised how many other cells she saw. That ruled out the possibility of this being a small town. Small towns usually only had three or four cells in the station itself, not this number. There was a possibility that she wasn't in a station at all, as all she had seen was the interrogation room, the hallway, and the cell. Of course, she might have seen more not that she didn't remember. Besides, a small town probably wouldn't have anything other than a police station, so she had to be in, at least, a fair-sized city.

Since she had no idea what time it was and no idea when the psychiatrist was coming, she decided she might as well get ready now. There was a small mirror over the sink; it was a dirty as hell but it would do. She wet her hands then ran them through her hair. If the psychiatrist was coming, then it was best she looked as un-crazy as possible. She then began washing the dirt off her face, and she winced as she passed her hand over her left temple. It was red and swollen, and she was beginning to suspect that the aches and pains weren't just from the bed. What the hell had happened to her?

She turned around as she heard a clanking noise coming from the front of her cell. A security guard was pushing something that she had to guess was breakfast through the bars.

"Hey," Emily said. The security guard jumped then tried to conceal it by looking down the hallway. "What time is it?"

"Um," he said looking at his watch. " It's around 10:30." He was trying to keep his voice as indifferent as possible, but he wasn't meeting her eyes, and she could tell he wasn't used to talking to prisoners.

She nodded her thanks and he moved off to finish his rounds. If it was 10:30 and breakfast was only being delivered now, she had to guess that things were a bit behind schedule. That meant she probably shouldn't expect the psychiatrist for quite some time.

John walked into the police station. Something had been nagging at him since yesterday. Right before he'd left, Burns had received a call from the FBI. We had the suspect in custody and since they had explicitly said they were too busy to come down, why would they bother to call, especially since the suspect they had been so fully convinced had done it was in custody? And wasn't it just a little weird that the FBI was so obviously against a woman who was fully convinced she was in the FBI?

Shaking his head, John walked up to the door of Burns's office. He knocked and heard Burns's voice holler, "Come in."

"Hey, so how's the case going?"

"Oh fine I guess, except for the fact that our prime suspect seems to have amnesia."

"So what did the FBI want this time?" John asked.

"They were just calling to inform us that a few updates to the profile have been made and that she is probably extremely proficient in lying. So just in case she's able to trick the test, we should keep her in custody for a little while just to make sure."

John nodded mutely. Burns didn't question any order that came from above. He wasn't a bad cop, and a he was a great teacher, but it sometimes amazed John the things he could miss.

"So when's the psychiatrist scheduled to arrive?"

"Around 12:30, but you know them. They're always late."

_Approximately an hour later..._

Like expected the psychiatrist, a woman by the name of Dr. Clanes, arrived at 12:45. She was the kind of woman who was used to evaluating the nut cases that filled the Washington police stations. John knew that she would probably be as surprised by Reilly, or Emily, or whatever, as he had been.

"I'd like to make a preliminary assessment of her here and then move her to the hospital to run some tests, if necessary."

Burns nodded. "That should be fine. I should tell you though, the FBI has warned me that she's an extremely proficient liar. Don't let yourself be tricked."

"I'm pretty used to liars in my line of work."

"Aren't we all?"

Marry Clanes walked down the hallway of the police station. Today she was interviewing a woman by the name of Reilly McDougle. She was being held on four murder charges, possibly more, one of which was the murder of an FBI agent. She was apparently either psychotic or was an extremely good liar. She also might have amnesia. Marry Clanes could feel a really long day coming.

When they reached the cell she was greeted by a surprising sight. The woman in the cell didn`t look like the regular psychotics she dealt with, but she had learned long ago not to judge a person by their appearance. But if she really did have amnesia, it was possible that she had no memories of all the terrible things she did.

The guard unlocked the cell and Marry walked in, giving the patient her regular, warm smile. To her surprise she returned it.

"Hello Reilly. My name is Dr. Marry Clanes."

"Hello Dr." said the woman, not outwardly hostile."but I`d rather you called me Emily."

Marry nodded. At this point there was no way of telling if it would be better to play into this woman's delusion or try to convince her that it wasn`t true. Marry decided that she would go with her gut feeling and play into her delusion, as it would probably make talking to her easier. She could always change her tactics later.

"All right... Emily, I`m here to assess whether you have amnesia or not. Do you believe you have amnesia?"

"Yes, I think I probably do."

"Then tell me Emily, what is the last thing you remember?" This was it. This was where Marry could assess how big the gap in her memories was and what had caused it, or if she even had a memory at all.

"A night, I think. It was a weekend because we were supposed to be on break."

"Who is we?"

"My team and myself."

"In the FBI, correct?" Marry had been informed about the story Emily, or Reilly, had told earlier.

"Yes...we were called in. I forget for what, but I remember there were a lot of people there. One of them was Agent Jordan Todd, who was a member of our team briefly when another one of our agents was out on maternity leave. I wish I could remember more but I can't."

"If you can't remember anything after that, try to think farther back. What had you been doing before that weekend?"

"Well...Um, Oh!" Emily's face lit up as she recovered a memory. Marry shook her head. She was losing objective and was operating under the assumption that the woman definitely had amnesia. Plus, she was starting to think of her as Emily. "We had just came back from a case, nothing different, just a serial rapist. Ha, listen to me. You know you've been doing that job too long when you say 'just a serial rapist.'"

Marry nodded, this girl was definitely a good story teller.

"Excuse me," Marry said, getting up to tell the detective her assessment. She exited the cell and walked over to Burns.

"So what do you think?" He asked expectantly.

"Well it's impossible to tell if she's lying or if she really does have amnesia. And even if she does have amnesia, there is no way of explaining why she believes her name is Emily Prentiss. Either way, we should definitely take her to the hospital and run some tests."

"Alright, do you mind if we accompany you?"

"No, it's fine."

"I have to say that it's nice not being the only one completely confused by the case. The FBI is convinced she's guilty and I'm pretty sure that John thinks she's innocent."

"Well, there's no need to worry. I'm about as confused as you."

Emily looked out of the window of the car. As far as she could tell, the psychiatrist seemed to be a reasonable enough woman who could see things for what they really were. She would be able to realize that she was telling the truth. Wouldn't she?

The car pulled into the parking lot and they entered the mental health wing of the hospital.

"Right this way," said the psychiatrist. "We are going to perform a polygraph test on you."

Emily nodded. "You mean a lie detector test?"

"Yes your right," Dr. Clanes admitted. "But if we want to treat you for amnesia we have to make sure you have it."

Emily had stopped listening. She was sure she'd seen him.

"Reill... Emily, what is it? Emily?"

"One second," Emily said. She hurried down the hallway to the corner where he'd disappeared. She could hear footsteps behind her. She looked around the corner. Nothing. He was gone. Had she imagined it?

The police officer grabbed her roughly by the arm. She let herself be dragged back over to Dr. Clanes.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought I saw one of the member's of my team. Maybe I'm so desperate to see a familiar face." She shook her head sadly. "Or maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Its fine Emily," said Dr. Clanes. "You're not crazy. If I woke up in a strange place, having no memory of how I got there, I would be confused, too."

As she fallowed Dr. Clanes down the hallway, Emily smiled to herself. Dr. Clanes had called her Emily, and the more people she got to believe her, the better chance she had of getting out of here in time. But, call it female intuition, she felt like something bad was coming.

Emily looked around. She hated to say it, but she felt uncomfortable sitting in this room with all the electrodes stuck to her head. It made her feel, well, crazy.

"Reilly McDougle?" an electronic voice asked.

"My name is Emily Prentiss," Emily said calmly. She knew that behind the glass they were franticly scanning the monitors for an error.

"It's customary to start with some questions to make sure it affects you properly. You, however, are proving to be difficult."

"I'm sorry."

"What colour are the walls?"

"White."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Are you a woman or a man?"

"Woman."

"Why did you murder those people?"

"I didn't murder them, it was legally part of my job."

"What colour is your hair?"

"Brown."

"Do you remember the day before yesterday?"

"No."

"Did you kill Erin Strauss?"

"No."

"Do you remember this place?"

A picture was shown on the giant screen in front of her. It appeared to be some kind of ally. The wall of one of the buildings had a hole blown through it. A dead man lay on the ground near the hole. Emily guessed it must be a John Doe or else they would never have used him in this slide show.

"I have no idea where that is. What happened?"

"We cannot disclose that information at this time."

Emily knew this tactic; they would refuse to give her any details on the crime, forcing her to reveal things she knew out of frustration. So why not tell them everything she knew.

"What is there to disclose? A man, probably a John Doe, was obviously caught in the explosion or blown through the wall. Do you think I did this?"

There was silence at the end of the line. Emily hoped the outburst hadn't made her seem anymore psychotic then she already looked. She had no idea who was listening to her conversation, so she had no idea how they would respond. After a few more seconds the door opened, and Dr. Clanes walked back into the room.

"The Polygraph test is over, you obviously have amnesia. There is no point in debating it."

"Why was I there?"

Dr. Clanes did not respond. Instead she nodded, looking grim.

Emily felt her stomach drop. She had a bad feeling about this lack of answer. Suddenly, she was remembering...

_She was drinking coffee. Reid was sitting across the room reading through some sort of file._

"_You know, it's funny. If the CIA are so good, why did they have no idea what was being planned until now?"_

"_And then they get profilers to do all the work," Morgan smirked, slamming his stack of papers down on the desk._

"_Shhh," Emily giggled. "They're watching you." _

_Morgan rolled his eyes at her attempt of a joke._

_Hotch stormed into the room fallowed closely by JJ and Jordan. "No time to socialize. You know time is running out and we may have a problem. Garcia thinks the her computer may have been hacked which mean all our work, past, present, and future, may be at risk." He then left in his Hotch-in-a-huff way, JJ and Jordan in tow. _

"_Told you," Emily smiled, glad that Hotch had given her a punch line._

_Morgan couldn't hide his smile. _

"Emily, Emily, Emily!" Dr. Clanes was shaking her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered something; I think I know what all the extra people were doing at the BAU that night. I think it was Counter Terrorism. That's why Jordan Todd was there." And then to herself she added, _"Now I have less time than I thought."_

Dr. Clanes seemed calm. "We will talk about what you remember in the assessment of you amnesia, which, is what we are about to do. Come on," She said, tugging at Emily's arm.

Emily sat in the hard-backed, waiting room chair as she waited for the doctor and the detective to finish talking about her test results. She had been poked and prodded for the lump on her head to be examined. She had tried to answer Dr. Clanes's questions as accurately as possible. It had felt pretty awkward laying every aspect of her life out like that to be examined. Now all she could do was wait.

Or was it? Emily scooted all little to the left, putting her ear to the door.

"I have to say this is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to diagnose. My original thought was that she was telling the truth, but after extreme scrutiny of the files I have realized that can't be the case. The only possibility is that, when you found her lying on the ground after the explosion, that she may or may not have created, she had slipped into a coma. This was never discovered because you never saw the need for her to see a doctor. When you handcuffed her and brought her to the police station, she was still half in the coma and not fully awake. That is why she was saying those unintelligible things.

"Now what I think happened, is while she was in the coma not only did her memory disappear, she also had a dream. Now dreams in comas are often extremely vivid. Then when she awoke having no reality she grasped onto the reality of the dream and her dream self "Emily Prentiss". Now how she went into the coma is the real my story. The bump on her head would, in the worst case scenario, knock her out and result in a week worth of memory loss, possibly none at all. And if there were any drugs in her system they are long gone now. Probably, she was just unlucky."

"So do you think she committed the murders?" Detective Burns asked.

"That is not under my authority to decide. But if she did, she will have no recollection of them."

Emily stopped listening. So she'd made backward progress; No one believed her and she was still suspected of murder.

But a little voice at the back of her head was asking, _What if they're right? You've seen enough delusional people to know how powerful delusions can be._ Maybe she was just another crazy freak, convinced of some impossible truth.

But if that was true, and nothing she remembered was real, then wouldn't her perspective on delusional people also be wrong? Then maybe she wasn't delusional?

Emily sighed and put her head in her hands. What a paradox she had.

Morgan opened his eyes. He couldn't make out anything in the blackness that surrounded him. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his face, and he could also feel that his hands were bound together. Shit! What if those bastards got away with it?

Maybe Hotch or Prentiss got away. No, he'd seen Hotch get hit over the head with the crowbar even before he was. But he'd told Emily to run, and he'd seen her leave even though she had looked pretty wobbly after the explosion. He hoped she'd gotten away or else who know how long he'd be stuck here_. _

He wiggled his hands back and forth hoping to get some leverage, but the ropes held. He tried tugging against the chairs he was tied to, but it was bolted to the floor. He stopped struggling when he thought he heard something. It sounded like someone coming down the stairs.

Click. It was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on. The person who turned it on was not at all what he expected. The person was obviously a woman, hunched over and wearing a hood so he couldn't see her face. She shuffled over and offered him a glass of water. He took it gladly; he didn't know how long he'd been tied up here, but he was starting to get hungry and thirsty.

She began to shuffle away but stopped, turned and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry do you need anything else? Maybe the bathroom or a bandage?"

At first Morgan was taken aback but then he nodded. "Yes please." There was nothing to lose from going to the bathroom (plus there was no point denying that he really had to go), and at least he could get a look around at where he was being held.

The woman untied him then clicked some handcuffs into place. She then pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. If you got away, he'd kill me."

Morgan gave a sigh of relief, "Who's he?"

"I...I can't tell you," she stuttered, suddenly scared.

Morgan nodded, knowing that pressing it at this time would only result in his restroom privileges being taken away. The woman was obviously suffering fromStockholm syndrome and would have to be approached delicately.

He followed her down the hall way and to a door which she opened, unlocking his hand cuffs. He fought his original instinct which was to fight, knowing that there would be no way out. He heard a click behind him. First. he used the bathroom, knowing that she would be listening, then he stood on top of the toilet and tried to pear out the tinny window. He had to wipe some dirt of with his sleeve, though. Outside he saw a neighborhood in what he would assume were the suburbs. But all the houses he could see were broken down dumps and the ones that didn't have for sale signs had their curtains drawn. He knew that even if someone heard him yell, they would do nothing about it. That eliminated another option for his escape.

He got down from the toilet, washed his hands, and opened the door. His captor didn't seem to expect anything. She handcuffed him again, leading him back to the room. Once, there, and after retying him the chair, she bandaged his head. She obviously didn't have any medical training because she ignored the less obvious injuries, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

She turned off the light, about to leave, when she whispered, almost inaudibly:

"I'm sorry, he'll be back soon"

_To fallow blindly from is to lose ones identity- Unknown _

**A/N: this chapter was a bit longer :D aren't you proud of me?**

**And ya it's going to be confusing, it is a mystery. **

**I do use a spelling and grammar check sometimes it just isn't enough **

**I would get a beta but it's scary I don't know what to say in the message. **

**Yes you can laugh at me. **

**So you people just reading and not reviewing:**

**You excuse might be**

"**I don't know what to write"**

**But you can just leave me an unanimous review**

Copy and paste:

_Good chapter keep writing._

_You are the best sally_

**See I've done all the work for you.**

**Cya next time R&R**

**10/6/2010:**

**Beta'd by my super cool beta MorganXGarcia **


	3. Reilly

_Identity is your most prized possession hold onto it at all costs. – Summer Mann_

...

Emily was back in the cell again. It was awful and frustrating knowing that the police were probably deciding whether to send her to jail or the loony bin, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hoped her team would come find her (If they weren't dead that is). But they wouldn't go down that easily, would they?

"_But they've been doing this for years, undetected by the CIA. How did we find them this easily?" As Morgan finished, the occupants of the car became very quit._

"_Emily, Morgan, jump out at the next corner. I will continue to our destination"_

_"Now, Hotch," Morgan said in his regular Hotch defying voice. "You know that's not going to happen, we are in this together."_

_"Emily?" Hotch asked, his voice almost pleading. _

_Emily shook her head; there was no way she was letting them do this alone. _

Do what alone? Why did her memories always cut of at the most vital points?

"Hello Emily?"

The voice came from the front of her cell and whoever it was had called her Emily. She turned around to face the entrance to her cell. Much to her surprise it was the young detective who had interviewed her first that day.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Emily was cautious approaching what may be the only bit of progress she'd made so far.

"It's John... John Baker, and for the record I believe you."

Emily couldn't hide her smile. "Thank you, even I was starting to think I was crazy."

"Even the psychiatrist said her first reaction would be to say you were telling the truth."

"I know, I heard."

John looked like he was holding back laughter, but then turned serious. "Why do people always follow orders from above so blindly?"

"I don't know, but my best guess is that they can't figure out what's going on them self, so they turn to someone they think has all the answers. But you look smart enough to think for yourself.

So I'll tell you something."

"What?"

"First tell me were we are."

"Washington DC."

"It makes perfect sense then."

"What makes perfect sense?"

"If we don't hurry up we are all going to die."

"What! What's going to happen?"

"I haven't gained my memory back, but from the flashbacks that I've been having, I think we might be facing the biggest terrorist attack since 9-11, and no one knows about it," Emily explained.

"Why do you think that? Is there a chance you're misinterpreting you memories? How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Well, in my flash backs, we were called in urgently and when we arrived, we found our office full of Counter Terrorism agents. Then I had one where Reid was complaining how the CIA hadn't picked up on something earlier. Then I was in a car with Hotch and Morgan and we realized that where we were going was a trap, and the rest I got from the lie detector test. How would you interpret it? Whether you believe me is up to you."

"I believe you, but there's one problem."

"What?"

"The reason we were after Reilly McDougle in the first place was because the FBI's BAU told us to."

"They were here?"

"No they said they were to busy to come down, so we did it all over phone and email."

"It can't be my team; we would never leave something his important to the local police. No offense."

"None taken. So this means that something is definitely fishy around here. It hopefully isn't terrorism, but something is up."

"I hope it isn't too, but just in case, you better check it out. I don't want to be blown up."

"You mean we'd better check it out?" John grinned, removing a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Won't some one notice?" Emily asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hopefully not. It's the weekend and Burns isn't here. Besides, we've been keeping this pretty quiet, per the FBI's instructions, so hopefully no one will notice." He unlocked the cell with a click. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Emily had to keep herself from doing a happy dance. Screw small victories, she was making huge progress. With Johns help, they might discover something in time to save her friends. With her accomplishment, Emily let herself think on the bright side. Maybe it wasn't a terrorist attack? This wouldn't be great because that would still mean her team was in trouble, but at least innocent people could be spared.

"In here." John's voice brought her back to reality.

She nodded and followed him in. It was a fair sized office, nicely furnished with a desk computer and two office chairs.

"I thought we could start with the Internet, It's hard to cover things up there. Once we have enough proof you exist, we can go to others for help. You can use my laptop."

Emily nodded her thanks and took the lab top case, unzipping it and putting the laptop on the other side of the desk from John's computer. It was a big desk with enough room for them both to work comfortably.

"Here," John said, handing her a cord "Plug it in. We don't want to loose anything we find."

"Thanks," Emily responded, plugging the laptop into a near by outlet. "Maybe you should take Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan, and I'll take the rest of my team. John nodded in agreement. Emily decided she liked this kid; he definitely had a future.

Emily decided that the best place to start was with herself. She typed the name 'Emily Prentiss' into the search bar. As she suspected, a lot of the links that would involve her were gone. Finally, after searching through a couple of pages (knowing that if she added FBI to the end everything would obviously be gone), she came across a link that was one of the press conferences she had spoken at taped on a video camera. She clicked the link, crossing her fingers under the table. A message popped up on the screen. "This content has been removed by the FBI."

"Damn." Emily swore out loud. It must have taken a hacker as good as Garcia to pull this off.

"What is it?" John asked

"The one link I found that might have worked had been removed by the "FBI". Whoever is doing this, is good. They would have had to shut down the servers at their source." 

"Well that rules out an individual or a small group. They would have had to pinpoint all the servers ahead of time and send someone to all of them at the same time. And if your right, they only had one night to do it."

Scratch that, Emily thought, it would take a lot of hackers as good as Garcia to pull this off. But John was pretty good at this. After two hours of searching, all they had found was JJ's contact information to submit cases, but the phone and email had been disabled. A video of JJ that just wouldn't load. Some pictures of Hotch and JJ in Google images and that newspaper article about Morgan's childhood. They also found some evidence of what Emily thought might be Garcia in some under ground hacker circles.

"Do you think this would be enough to convince Burns?" Emily asked hopefully.

John shook his head apologetic. "I'm sorry, he thinks he's taking orders from the "FBI". He'll find some way around the evidence."

Emily nodded sadly as she wracked her brains, trying to determine what angle to pursue next.

Then it hit her.

"Hey John, you were watching my interrogation right?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Do you remember how, when I made the last call, the answering machine message was still there?"

"Ya. What's your point?"

"Well now, it's a sure thing that the family is also in danger; they were far too thorough to leave those witnesses. But, their existence was not completely wiped of the grid like with my team, so maybe we should try family. We should probably start with those closest to the BAU. There probably won't be much on the children, Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne, but there might be something on Diana Reid or Haley Brook's death. You take Diana Reid, she's my coworker, Spencer Reid's, mother,and she is currently in a sanitarium in Las Vegas. She has schizophrenia."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that," John apologized.

"Is it okay. If you could start with them, there's a hunch I have to pursue."

"Of course." Emily was starting to trust John enough to not question his actions.

Emily's search was proving fruitless so far. The online news sites that would have covered Haley's death said that the file was not found and the sanitarium that Diana Reid was in said that she had been moved. The why was confidential information. Emily had just set down the phone, exasperated, when she heard a shout from John.

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Emily asked, hopeful again.

"There isn't anything on Henry, but a five year old boy who says his name is Jack Hotchner was found wandering the streets two nights ago. He's in foster care here in the city."

"Can you get the address?" Emily could not contain her excitement, this was the first good news she'd gotten in a while. Jack way okay!

"Yeah, it's only ten minutes away. Do you want to go?"

"Yes! I have to see that he's okay."

John nodded understanding. There was no question now that he believed that what she was saying, was the truth.

...

Ms. Randell looked at the newest addition to her "family". He was by far one of the strangest kids that had come through her home. That was saying something because a lot of strange kids had come through her house. Jack seemed quiet and shy, but that was normal. The strange thing was that he was waiting for his dad to pick him up. Most street kids weren't very loyal to their parents. But he wasn't a street kid anyway; he didn't have that feeling about him.

"Jack, can you tell me again, what your daddy's name is?" She decided that the best thing would be to find out as much about this kid's past as she could.

"He's Aaron Hotchner and he catches bad guys."

"So your daddy catches bad guys for a living?"

"Yup, he's in the FBI and he'll be looking for me, he always does." Jack said with the utmost sincerity.

Ms. Randell was a little taken aback. But there was no reason this child would be lying. Unless he was making up something to shield himself from the truth. But FBI wasn't something a five year old just said wily-nilly, and anyway the child showed no signs of physical abuse; she knew what it looked like by now.

"What about your mommy, Jack? Where's your mommy?"

Jack's eyes darkened. "Daddy didn't get there in time. But don't say it like that to him! He thinks it's his fault 'cause the guy was coming after him, and he'll get all sad."

Ms. Randell nodded. "That's okay Jack, now when was the last time you saw your dad?"

"Um," Jack's eyes became thoughtful. "They day before I came here."

Ms. Randell nodded. Jack had already been here one night, but she hadn't been there and her husband hadn't bothered to take a proper history. "Jack why did you leave your daddy?"

"Because, he said that there was something that he had to do, and that I had to get out of here. I went with some of his friends in the FBI. One of them had a baby, his name is Henry, and I got to hold him," Jack beamed proudly.

Crap, this was worse then she'd thought. Whatever had happened to this boy, a baby had also been present. "Why aren't you with Henry anymore?" Ms. Randell was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Because Uncle Reid told me to run and to not stop until I found some people who weren't bad like those ones."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that made the car stop driving."

"Jack can you please tell me exactly what happened."

Jack looked thoughtful then explained, "Daddy was leaving with Aunt Prentiss and Uncle Morgan; they had to do something important. So, I went with Uncle Reid and Henry's father, Will, and Henry. We were driving really fast and Uncle Reid said not to worry, that my dad was coming soon. But then we slowed down and they were screaming and they told me to get down behind the seats then they passed me Henry. Next, I heard a boom and then another boom and then we started turning and then I heard two more booms and the car stopped. We then got out of the car really fast and Will took Henry back. Then they were talking and Uncle Reid pushed me behind the car. That's how I got this." Jack pointed at the little bandage on his knee. "Then Will gave Henry to Uncle Reid and started walking forward. Then Uncle Reid yelled at me to run and not stop until I found not bad people. Then I ran until I couldn't run anymore then I walked until that woman stopped me and brought me to you."

Ms. Randell nodded and smiled, "You have a good memory Jack." She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to this child and what really bothered her was whatever his father had been trying to stop hadn't been stopped.

"Jack can you go get the rest of the children for lunch?"

"Okay" he said smiling and running off, if only he knew that his father and the other people he loved might be in trouble.

Ms. Randell had just put lunch down on the table when the door bell rang.

"Eat your lunch until I get back." She said brightly having no idea who it might be.

She opened the door and saw a woman and a man. The woman's face was creased with worry.

"Hello my name is Emily Prentiss, and I'm here to see Jack."

...

Garcia couldn't stop herself from pacing. It just wasn't like them. They wouldn't leave her here wondering if they were okay, and screw security risk, her team would at least call. Couldn't they realize that she'd almost had a heart attack when the guard came to the door saying that she had to be taken to a safe house for her own protection. He had said that her team was okay and being taken to a different safe house, and that she couldn't be taken to them because of a security risk. Bullshit!

But what was "okay" supposed to mean? Did it mean in a hospital? He hadn't even said that they were all there. Oh, this was killing her.

"Are you okay?" A security guard poked his head in he looked older then the last one.

"No," Garcia admitted. "I'm going crazy!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about your team. I'd tell you if I did." He looked sincere enough.

"Thanks." Garcia was glad that one person finally acknowledged she existed. "I'm just going stir crazy. I don't even have a computer and I just need to be doing something!"

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you walk to the coffee shop down the hall."

"Oh thank you so much!" Garcia tried to show how happy she was. He'd just made her hour.

She already knew she was in some sort of office building, but the hallway looked even more fancy than she remembered. That's when she saw him the face she'd only seen flashing on a computer screen.

...

_"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."  
- Isaac Asimov _

...

**A/N: Try figuring out whats going on. Come on I dare you I'll love to see your guesses. :D**

**and as always I LOVE reviews. Just click the little button, come on!**

**oh also i just have to tell you this part of "air planes ii" that reminds me of Reid: **

**he wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid  
he had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit **

**Omfg Eminem watches criminal minds!**

**any way this is a re post because the first one was awful**

**R&R **

**1/10/2010:**

**Beta again by MorganXGarcia**


	4. You will

_"The greatest crimes do not arise from a want of feeling for others but from an over-sensibility for ourselves and an over-indulgence to our own desires" - Edmund Burke_

...

Emily knocked on the door. A woman opened it she looked about in her mid 40s. Emily didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Hello my name is Emily Prentiss and I'm here to see Jack."

The woman's face creased with thought.

"Were you the one he referred to as Aunt Prentiss in his story."

"yes"

Emily said relieved, this woman could testify that she had not planted the story in Jacks mind.

"I'm sorry where are my manners." said the woman opening the door wider. "my name is Rose Randell but you can call me Rose."

"Thanks Rose." Emily smiled stepping into the house."

"If you don't mind we can sit in the living room the children are having lunch."

John who up to then had been silent followed Emily in. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself my name is John Baker." He reached out and shook Rose's hand."

"Hi John" she said smiling warmly.

John and Emily followed Rose into the living room and sat down on to plush sofas. Rose got straight to the point.

"Tell me the truth, is something bad about to happen? From what I gathered from Jack's story something was going on and someone blew out the tires of the car he was driving in."

Emily winced this was worse than she'd thought.

"You didn't know?" Rose asked, worried.

Emily shook her head "No, I had no idea."

"So is something bad going to happen?" Rose would not leave that question alone, but she was a smart woman and Emily knew there would be no point in trying to lie to her.

"I have no idea." Emily admitted, she knew that her face gave away her worry.

Rose gave her a questioning look. Emily sighed she might as well tell it all.

"I lost my memory" she admitted "and now my team is missing and I have no idea what the hell is going on. So can you please let me talk to Jack."

Emily wondered if telling Rose everything had been a wise move but in her position it was important to get as many people on her side as she could.

Rose sighed. "so we may be screwed?"

Emily nodded.

Rose got up and walked into the kitchen. "Jack there's someone out here who wants to see you."

Jack ran out into the living room. "Aunt Prentiss! Where's Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Jack but I forget." Jack nodded.

Emily was surprised that he excepted her explanation so easily but there weren't many kids that had been through what he had, at his age.

"Jack I know you've already told Ms. Randell, but can you tell me what happened?"

Jack gave Emily pretty much the same explanation that he'd gave Rose but with more detail at the end. Emily felt even worse then she had before. So it was now a sure thing that Reid, Will and Henry were in trouble. Well at least Jack had gotten away and his information had confirmed that her team was in trouble. But as long as Jack was here there was a chance that who ever was behind this would come for him. She just couldn't do that to Rose and all the children here.

"Rose?" Rose shooed Jack off, he gave Emily on last look before running into the kitchen.

"I have reason to believe that while Jack is here you and the other children might be in danger."

"What do you think I should do?" Rose sounded really concerned and Emily hated to deliver the grim news.

"I have no idea. I am not in a position to take Jack so I need ideas." Emily didn't meet Rose's accusing eyes. She knew that she would probably loose Rose's trust if she told her why she couldn't take Jack.

"I can take him." Both of them looked surprised in John's direction.

"John? you would?" Emily was so grateful, she really liked this kid.

"Ya, sure you'll be with me all day anyway. And at night when your in your um... accommodations I can let Jack stay at my place."

"Is that okay?" Emily looked at Rose "But for the sake if safety can you not inform anyone that Jack is no longer staying with you."

"Yes. of course. But if I don't tell anyone then wouldn't the people still come looking here?"

"No, they will most likely watch the house first and it will quickly become obvious that Jack isn't in fact staying with you."

Rose nodded. "are you going to take him now then?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Ya it's fine. You can tell him and I'll put together a bag for him."

Emily Smiled in appreciation. "Thanks that would be great and if you need anything please call me, well John."Said Emily remembering she no longer had a contact number. John gave Rose her business card smiling.

...

Jared swallowed. Sure he'd messed up but did he really deserve this? He knew full well that not everyone who went to give _Mohammad_ the status report came back alive. This wasn't even his fault sure he'd made the plans but it was the incompetent slobs that had executed it that had messed it up, at least on the girl. He'd even done a pretty good job with the cover up, but it was him who had to go tell Mohammad that the plan hadn't worked absolutely perfectly.

Jared peeked around the door.

"Come in." Mohammad said

Just as he'd expected the walls of Mohammad's office were covered in religious paraphernalia. He wasn't even in it for the religion sure he was a Muslim, technically. But he was manly in this because someone had to but those idiots in the white house in their place.

"I've heard" Mohammad said if it was possible looking even more scary then usual. "that your plan did not go exactly as planned."

"It's true that there were a few minor hitches but it's all taken care of now."Jared crossed his fingers under the table."

"Define "hitches""

"Well.." Jared swallowed. "Emily Prentiss was apprehended by local authorities before we could grab her. But we drugged her to erase her memories and we fed them lies through that TecBitche's computer so it's okay now."

"And?"

"Spencer Reid was seen by civilians before we could apprehend him. But we told them some shit about an escaped mental patient. Then we took him to a mental institution where the owner is "sympathetic" to our cause. Of course people talk so we arranged some fixed doctors visits to make everything legitimate." Jared swallowed, he might as well tell him everything there was no hiding anything from him. "And we lost the kid, but don't worry we have someone following him and we'll have him soon."

"Jared, is it not true that when I put you in charge of this operation that I mad it clear that there could be no mistakes?"

"Yes sir but..."

"And didn't I tell you how long I've been working on this and it just makes me mad when someone messes it up?"

"I'm sorry sir..."

"Allah does not forgive sinners!"

Mohammed remover a gun from under his desk. Jared's heart began to beat double it's normal speed. Mohammed was not a man who did things for the shock value. Jared's eyes widened as he realized that he was out of options. Without a second thought he launched himself at the window. The glass shattered and it was pure luck that one of the bullets didn't hit him.

He hit the ground and his leg gave a painful twinge, thank allah Mohammed's office was on the first floor. He saw Mohammed's head poke out the window. Jared dived behind a dumpster he could hear the bullets bounce of the other side like rain. Jared lat his body relax as he realized that Mohammad couldn't get a clear shot. The only problem now was that he knew to much and Mohammad wasn't going to stop until he was was jerked out of his thoughts by a scraping sound. He peered around the dumpster.

"Shit" Jared swore under his breath. Mohammad was climbing out of the window into the ally. Jared made up his mind the mouth of the ally wasn't far away and once he was out in public he knew that Mohammad wouldn't risk exposing himself by chasing him, resulting in him being safe (briefly).

Jared bolted for the mouth of the ally, running right out into the middle of a busy street. as he had suspected Mohammad did not peruse him. The angry shouts of the drivers persuaded him to make his way to the other side of the street. He glanced back towards the mouth of the ally, to his relief Mohammad was gone.

While searching for any sign of Mohammad Jared didn't notice the blue car pulling up to the curb the terrified child in the back seat pointing an excusing finger at him.

"That's him, that's the guy who made the booms!" Said the small boy Jared immediately recognized as the one who got away.

"Are you absolutely sure that's him Jack you have to be positive." Said Emily Prentiss. So much for great cover up.

The little boy nodded, Jared didn't try to run. Where would he run to? The only thing to do was to get through this and get out of the country asap. He was sure this couldn't be an official investigation his own personal "FBI" had made sure of that.

"get in the car" Said a man that Jared did recognize. The man's hand was obviously resting on his gun. Jared nodded not resisting. The door closed behind him and the man passed the gun to Prentiss who kept it trained on his head, escape was not an option. At this point the best he could do was try to keep snitch of the resins to kill Jared list.

...

John glanced at Emily a questioning look in his eyes. Emily knew what he wanted to know. What would they do with him? This wasn't an official investigation so they didn't even have anywhere to interrogate him. But it wasn't like she was going to let this big of a lead slip through her fingers.

This man had been there when Reid, Will and Henry disappeared therefor he knew where they were. She just hoped they were okay and if they weren't this man and his associates were going to pay for it.

"What's your name?" Emily suddenly asked the man.

"Why would I talk to you?" The man spat defiance in his words.

"Oh come on, a first name can't hurt. Just something we can call you." John said obviously starting a good cob bad cop routine.

"Jared, call me Jared" Emily almost sighed in relief If he had given up his name this easily he wouldn't be to hard to crack,now all they need was a place to interrogate him.

"I'd like to see your warrant for arrest. What no answer? That must mean I'm being picked up illegally. As soon as I get out of here I'm calling the police."

Emily didn't respond there was no point in letting him know that this was illegal. Since they couldn't talk in front of there suspect Emily stayed quite and let John decide where to take the suspect. Thankfully Jack did the same. Suddenly Emily realized where the where going. John was heading back to the police station. Could he actually have forgotten that his wasn't an official case and that she was supposed to be behind bars? Now it was her turn to give him a questioning look he ignored her and kept driving.

When they arrived at the station. Emily, John and Jack got out of the car. Emily pointed the gun at him one more time before sliding it into the waist band of her skirt.

"Jack can you go wait over by the stairs, while we talk." Emily asked Jack pointing to the stairs of the police station. Jack nodded then ran off, he was such a good kid.

"What are you doing?" Emily hissed at John making sure that the terrorist wouldn't hear.

"We need a place to interrogate him, don't we?"

"Ya but, in case you forgot I'm suppose to be locked up and this isn't even a case."

"Remember Burns is on brake we can just tell every one else he's a suspect and you'll be jointly questioned." For a second John looked sad. "You have to learn to trust me Emily, I know I'm not your team but I'm the best you have right now so make the best of it."

"John I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off li..."

"It's fine you don't have to apologize, lets get this done." John unlocked the car and yanked the terrorist out and hand cuffed him. Emily wished she could apologize so that she wouldn't loose the one person helping her, but this wasn't the time or place.

John's plan worked perfectly they were able to get the terrorist into the interrogation room no questions asked. Emily now felt bad about not trusting him.

"So here's the plan." She hoped he wasn't to mad to help her. "He probably thinks he did a pretty good job hiding me here, we proved him wrong. He thinks this isn't an official investigation, we prove him wrong again."

"So adding another felony to the list of things I'm going to prison for"

"John that's not fare."

"Your right, I'm sorry this is important and I'm acting childlike please continue."

Emily was glad that John had self control when they were done here she'd let him yell and get his anger out, but right now they needed to focus. "First I'll go in, we'll be keeping the good cob bad cop routine you established in the car. I will try to anger him into saying something then once he won't talk anymore you go in and play the nice angle. Even hint that you believe that I might be the killer." "I got that, so what are we trying to figure out anyway?" "Anything we can. Where my team is, details of the terrorist plot, anything."

"You know we'll have to release him at the end of the day right? Hiding him over night would be impossible."

"Yes I know that's why it's imperative that this interrogation runs perfectly."

…...

Penelope sipped her coffee not tasting it. She was glad that the guards had been called away because they would definitely relies something was wrong. Because it was it was very very wrong. 

_Yesterday she began to notice something strange first she hadn't gotten any calls from her team. She'd found that strange but they had just stumbled upon a huge piece of information and were planning a raid. She had assumed they were busy and were coming back to her soon. But then today she'd just gotten into work and started to debug her computer when she'd been picked up by that "security guard" and brought here. And now she had seen him Mohammad Yuile. The team had been narrowing down the suspect pool for days and he had been their final conclusion. _

Now her team was missing probably in danger and just like always she was stuck sitting here doing nothing. But this wasn't her office her regular place to wait for her babies to come back to her. This was some so called "Safe house" And then it hit her if her fine furry friends weren't out there kicking bad guy ass, who was?

"Oh this is just great."Penelope muttered to herself not only was her "family" missing but she was about to be blown up along with the rest of Washington and no one were doing anything about it. Because no one knew the team had not completely told anyone anything. Hotch had left a message for some big boss guy up in the CIA but Penelope guessed that it had never reached his ears. Of course if they bothered to ask around they could realize what was going on. Plus someone would notice they were missing, right?

Oh, she couldn't do his anymore, she had to do something. Suddenly she knew, she swallowed her fear. They did this every day she had to do it this once for their sake. Penelope inched toward the door. She peered out, good still no guards. She scanned the hallway looking for the closest option. All she needed was a phone or computer or something to contact someone.

Across the hall a door opened into a small office.

"Perfect."

It took Penelope under 10 minutes to figure out what it had taken John and Emily the whole morning to. Plus she sent messages to the Washington PD and FBI office. But as they sent she knew they wouldn't be received. She hadn't earned the title "Sexiest hacker on earth" and not be able to recognize a filter code when she saw one, she didn't have the equipment to decode it right now.

It wasn't really her style but Penelope guessed she could use the phone, she was running out of options. She had already determined that all of her teams cells were out of order but she could go straight to emergency! 9-1- "Shit" Penelope noticed the sign tacked to the board. "For the safety of the occupants of this building all emergency will be checked out in case the emergency is a danger to the general public." Penelope slammed down the phone as if the last nine would dial itself. She had been one number away from probably being killed.

She sat back down at the computer, back to her comfort zone. A few more minutes and Penelope had Rose Russell's number. What was Jack doing in foster care in Washington? Last time she'd checked he was being baby sat in Quantico. No one ever told her anything!

"Hello, you have Rose."

"Um, my name is Penelope Garcia, can I talk to Jack?"

"Jacks not here right now." Rose's voice sounded apprehensive

"What were is he then." Penelope could hear the panic in her own voice, she tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry I'm a friend of his fathers."

"Um" there was a pause. "I guess you don't really sound like a terrorist." "

What you know? How?" "Do you know Emily Prentiss?"

"Omg she's okay?"Penelope let out a sigh of relief, her dark haired beauty was alright.

"Yes, were you on her team? She's looking for them right now."

"What she doesn't know where they are? And I'm the Teck annalist for the team."

"Yes she's looking for the rest of her team and she's suffering from memory loss."

"Oh poor baby"

"What?"

"Nothing. Is there some way I can reach her?"

"Ya I have her friend John's number, do you know him?"

"Nope I don't know him but hopefully I will."

"..."

"So what's his number?"

Penelope looked at the number she'd scribbled on a sticky note. Then she looked out the door, still no guard, they were making this to easy. "Okay" Penelope whispered to herself "Hope this works" she dialed John's number.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded annoyed

"Um, hi can I speak to Emily?"

…... 

_"A coward dies a hundred deaths, a brave man only once... But then, once is enough, isn't it?" -Judge Harry_

…... 

**A/N: So you like?** **I know you wanted to hear from another team member but for the plot line I needed another Garcia one, sorry. **

**Any way I'd like to say how much I love me reviewers 3 I really appreciate every little review even the anonymous ones. You guys are like my BCMFF** **Reid: What?** **Me: Best Criminal minds friends forever :D yay**  
**any ways please tell me what you think is going on. Please I want to know.**

**So as always read and review cuz it make me happy. ** **Sorry if offend and Muslims but I need a bad guy. Think of how the poor Russians feel, always the bad guys.**

**OMG first the site wouldn't let me uplode it properly because all the spaces were missing so I had to edit it on the site which took forever BTW **

**Also now that school started (and I got Mockingjay) I wont be able to update as much as I used to don't worry I will not abandon the story and will keep writing.  
**

**So any way cya next time** **R&R **


	5. Do

_I no longer feel allegiance to these monsters called human beings, despite being one myself. I think Peeta was onto something about us destroying one another and letting some decent species take over. _

_- Katniss Everdeen/ Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins _

…..

Emily looked up frustrated, she wasn't getting anywhere with Jared. He only verified what they already knew and provided no new information. Suddenly she heard a knock on the glass. What could John want, or was it that obvious that she was making to progress.

Emily left the room vaguely annoyed at the disturbance. John was standing there holding a phone and looking frighteningly intense.

"What is it?" Emily asked worried.

"Penelope Garcia is on the phone."

Emily let a smile spread across her one of her team members was safe at least. Emily took the phone from John. Penelope's voice came across in a frightened hiss.

"Emily, poor Bebe, are you okay? Is it true you can't remember anything?" Penelope must have gotten John's number from Rose. She was the only one who knew she lost her memory and Johns cell number.

"I'm fine Garcia, are you? Do you know where are team is?"

"No, I'm sorry princess I probably have as much idea where they are as you. What you forgot no one ever told me."

"I'm sorry Garcia, where are you are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, don't worry your pretty little head. Some phony guard picked me up and took me to a safe house some ware. Things were going fine until I saw Mohammad."

"What you saw him?"

"Ya I'm in some office building but I wont be here for long they're going to take me to some real safe house."

"Tell me were you are we can come get you,"

"Um, one sec." Emily heard the clicking of computer keys. She didn't know how Penelope had managed to get a computer but she was grateful for it.

"It's 2152 Third St. I'm still in Quantico."

"Thanks Garcia, we can get you tomorrow morning." Quantico was only 45 minutes away but they needed ever second with Jared.

"Thanks, oh and if you have the chance can you ask Jack why he's in Washington? Last thing I'd heard he was still in Quantico. Oh got to go"

"Wait Garcia this is inpor..." The line went dead

"Shit, John I feel like we're missing something important. Why don't I talk to Jack and you can have a crack at Jared."

"Sure" said John "What ever you think will work."

…...

JJ looked around panicked it was dark and cold and everything hurt and everything was worse than they'd even dared to think. Things had been so confusing ever since she'd awoken. Who knew something this big was going on in Washington DC of all places.

_When she'd fist woken up she'd been in a room filled with other woman. She wasn't bound which she had took as a good sine. JJ stood up_

"_Listen, I'm FBI where are we? What's going on." _

_To her surprise no one answered. Some looked up but most didn't acknowledge she'd spoken. This was starting to scare her. She looked around the room wasn't much the ground was littered with blankets. The walls were lined with cupboards. Nothing in this room was threatening but the hairs on the back of JJ's neck were standing straight up. _

"_Can some one explain where I am?" JJ asked her voice pleading now. _

_One of the woman looked up. Sympathy was clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know it's always harder at the beginning."_

"_Excuse me?" JJ was feeling more confused by the second. The woman who had spoken looked middle eastern. So did the majority of the room, but there was a occasional black or cocation person scattered throughout the room. _

"_Being here in this place, I don't want to try to explain it you'll figure it out eventually."_

_JJ tried to appear more calm and sat down next to the woman. "If it's okay can you explain it to me now."_

"_I guess I could , there's no harm in it. You have to promise that you wont interrupted."_

"_I promise" _

"_Alright you have to understand that this place has been her for a really long time, some of us have grown up here."_

"_What we must be in the middle of no ware. Some one must have noticed something like this!"_

_The woman glared at her_

"_I'm sorry It wont happen again."_

"_Good, Any way some of these girls have been here since Mohammad came across."_

_JJ resisted to ask if it was Mohammad __Yuile_ _ but kept it in knowing that the woman wouldn't be very happy._

"_I was along with most others in this room were brought over as an immigrants. Some of these people are just like you, they got just a little bit too curious. We are lucky you know. The men have it much worse."_

_JJ gasped she hoped that Rossi was okay and something told her that Morgan, Hotch and Emily might have met a similar fate as her but if that was true where was Emily? The woman seemed to be finished so JJ guessed that it was okay to ask questions. JJ had millions of questions but she decided to stick to two._

"_Where is this place? What does this have to do with the terrorist plot?"_

"_We aren't exactly in the loop but from what we've been able to pick up we're pretty sure that it wont be long before we're all blown sky high. Thats why all of us have been acting extra nice. We hope we might get out of here with the guys in charge. As to what this place is it's sorta like an HQ it's the place that Mohammad set up when he first came to America with his plan. You might be surprised to know this but we're currently in Washington DC, right in the city."_

_JJ gasped how did something this big go unnoticed for so long? Security in Washington wasn't exactly lax. _

"_If you meant this room specifically, it's where they keep the woman. A brothel of sorts." At JJ's horrified expression she hurriedly continued. "But for the woman who come from here who aren't exactly accustom to this kind of thing you can be a maid."_

_As if she read JJ's mind the woman continued. "And it doesn't madder if you're FBI there's no way out of here. Don't you think these people have tried everything?"_

_JJ nodded, but plans were already starting to take form in her mind. "So how do you become a maid? I don't want to be caught up in the um... you know..."_

"_Ya I know." The woman grinned to herself. "TAT!" The woman called out. A black woman rose from the other side of the room and made her way over."_

"_Tatiana, um..."_

"_JJ"_

"_JJ, Tatiana."_

_JJ gave the woman a look. Obviously realizing that she'd never introduced herself the woman said _

"_And you can call me Jule." _

JJ looked around the room again she had no idea how Jule and the others did it. Being a made was bad enough. But maybe she should try her hand at selling her body because today she'd been hit by the hard reality that if she was still in Washington DC when the bombs went of that there wouldn't be any of her left to be clean. There was no if the bombs went of anymore the world was royally screwed. She'd learned that earlier that day.

_JJ walked thought the c__orridor__s wheeling her cleaning cart. No one would notice that she hadn't been cleaning obviously being a private prostitute wasn't as popular as Jule had made it sound. So far her search for a way out had been futile. Of course there were enough locked doors. _

_As she trudged along try to seem as broken as possible. She couldn't deny the other thing she had was looking for. She was also looking for any sine of Henry or Will. As much as she hoped that they were okay the little voice of reason in the back of her head was telling her that wasn't possible. _

_JJ became tense when she realized that she had just passed through what was an open two foot thick meddle door. She was entering what was probably the center of the "HQ", as Jule had called it. As JJ preceded down the hallway and saw no one she became more and more worried maybe the bombing was closer than she'd anticipated. _

_After a couple of twists and turns and locked door after locked door she came to a hallway where the doors were titled as interrogation rooms. JJ tried the first door, it was locked. She was about to continue in defeat when she noticed that a door a couple down was open. _

_JJ approached the door marked "Interrogation room C" she peered in, a board looking guard was watching the one way glass. JJ pushed the door open and trudged in trying to look as meek, scared and nonthreatening as possible. The guard looked at her obviously deemed her to not be a threat and continued watching the screen. _

_JJ shuffled over until she was in front of the window, she then began to mop the floor. Only then did she risk looking up. What she saw in the room almost made her heart stop. _

_It was Hotch. He was unconscious and tied to a chair his face was bruised. JJ hid her gasp with a coughing fit. The guard turned back and noticed were her eyes were focused. _

"_So you've noticed the new guy huh?" The guard obviously assumed that was what was attributing to her surprise. _

_JJ nodded mutely she didn't want to risk saying something wrong._

"_It's okay just because I'm the new guy doesn't mean I'm going to kill you."_

_So that was why the guard hadn't realized that she wasn't one of the maids who usually worked this hall. The man seemed friendly enough so she decided to get some information out of him. _

"_Who is he?" JJ asked quietly she knew she still had to pretend to be scared out of her wits or the guard would start getting suspicious._

"_He's some FBI agent who was getting to close to finding out our plan. But Mohammad showed him!" The mans face lit up with warship as he said Mohammad's name. At least she had gained a useful piece if information: trying to coheirs followers out would be pointless. _

"_WOW! Just one man figured out your plan by him self?"_

"_No, I think he had a team. The best in the world, but Mohammad sure showed them." The man's smile was humongous._

"_You guys are so amazing you captured a whole team of FBI agents!"_

"_Ya I'm pretty sure we got all of them." _

_That was good if they weren't here that meant that they might have escaped. But this also left her with a problem. Even if she found a way out she couldn't, in all good conscience leave Hotch here to be blown up. But she could leave to get help and come back. YES that's what she'd do._

If only her plan had worked out. Now nether her or Hotch was going to get out of the alive. It had been going so well to JJ was starting to be able to navigate the twisting maze of halls that was the HQ. But then she'd went back down to the room for lunch she'd been met by some men who looked a lot more official than the man she'd met earlier today. That was when she'd been introduced to the infamous Mohammad Yuile .

….

"_Crime takes but a moment but justice an eternity"- Unknown _

….

**A/N: sorry that chapter was sorta short but I had to get some JJ stuff in before I could move forward with Emily's part of the story.**

**Oh, and don't worry I didn't forget about Rossi ;)**

**hope things are staring to make sense now.**

**As always reviews are appreciated :))) **


	6. What's right

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light. - Plato_

….

Emily looked at the note pad. "Do you see what I think I see?" she asked John, apprehension leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, and I think you already knew," John stated what Emily had been afraid of. If she had had a stronger mind, she could've withstood the drug they'd used to wipe the her mind clean. Maybe they could have had a head start on these guys. But now the best they could do was get Garcia and see if they could find her team before it was too late.

"Let's go over what we think we know," Emily suggested, and John nodded in agreement. "Through the information we have gained, from both Jack and Jared, we are able to determine a multitude of things. First, the main base of this terrorist cell is actually located in Washington D.C. We were unable to gain it's exact location from Jared, but the fact that he gave us any information at all, we have to assume that he's had a falling out with terrorists."

"And he wanted to get out of the country."

"Yes, that too," Emily winced. She hated being shown up when she was talking about profiling. "Anyway, he also confirmed that the things I was accused of were done by the terrorists and that my memory was wiped by a combination of midazolam and propofol. The reason that the local PD was so convinced that I'm guilty is that the terrorists have been feeding them lies through Garcia's computer, which they gained full access to after taking her to the "safe house". But the worst part is what we learned from Jack."

"You asked him why he wasn't still in Quantico, right?"

"Yeah, I asked him and he didn't know. But he was surprised that I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he said when Hotch came to get him, the way he explained it to him was that: Aunt Emily had found something and that he wasn't safe in Quantico anymore."

"_Jack," Emily asked sitting down on the steps of the police station with him. "Can you tell me what happened when your daddy picked you up from your house Thursday night?"_

"_Okay. He came to the door and said that I had to go because it wasn't safe in my house anymore,and it was because you found something bad. Then he and my babysitter talked and she looked worried and left. Then we went and picked up Henry and Will." For some reason Emily couldn't fathom why Jack looked proud when he said Will's name._

"_Then.." Jack said continuing his story. "Daddy got a call on his cellphone. He said to Will that we had to make a de... something and we... well I don't know what happened then. I fell asleep." _

"_That's okay Jack, just tell me the parts that you think are important." Emily questioned the wisdom of asking a 6 year old boy to tell her the parts he thought were important, but Jack was very perceptive for a 6 year old._

_Jack smiled, "Okay, so I woke up when we stopped in a parking lot. Daddy got out and Uncle Reid got in. Then he said that he was sorry he couldn't come with me, but that he and you and Uncle Morgan had to do something important. Then we drove away and I already told you what happened."_

_Emily nodded. "Thanks Jack. You've helped a lot." Jack grinned._

_Jack hadn't given her the answer of how Quantico was involved, but he had made her guess, and none of the possibility were attractive. If only she knew what she had discovered! It was so frustrating knowing that she had known the answer but that it was forgotten. _

"Emily, Emily!" John was shaking her shoulder.

Emily shook her head coming back to reality. She hadn't realized that her teeth had been clamped together and her hands had been balled into fists.

John raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's just..." Emily stuttered trying to think of an excuse. As she struggled for words what John had said earlier about trust came back to her. What could possibly happen if she told him the truth, it wasn't like he was going to turn on her he had trusted her when no one else would. "It's just that my team's in danger, and I don't even know if they're alive." Emily heard her voice crack. "And we could be helping them. Damn! We could be keeping the whole of Washington DC and probably Quantico from being blown to bits, if only I could remember! Maybe if I'd been a little stronger and not passed out after that bombing, I could have explained it to them before they drugged me and fed you guys lies..."

Emily collapsed, and she could tell the her strong facade had collapsed. She was expecting John to try to comfort her, so what he said next came as a surprise.

"What's done is done, Emily. I don't know what you could have done but sitting here and wondering isn't going to help. We have to keep trying, because it doesn't matter how much you wish it would, your memory isn't going to come back. We have to work with what we got and find your friends the old fashioned way. So why don't we go get a good night's sleep and get your tech analyst in the morning. Then we can go from there."

Emily nodded hoping that her gratitude was visible in her eyes. "Thank you... I needed that."

John smiled, and it was obvious that her thank you had gotten through to him.

"So we're good?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

….

The next morning Emily awoke from a surprisingly good sleep. This time she wasn't surprised to see the bars of the cell looking back at her. She yawned, stretched and went over to the mirror to clean herself up as much as she could. She made a mental note to tell John that she needed to take a shower.

She hoped it wasn't too late to get Garcia. For all they knew, she could already be in a different location. She looked out of her cell impatiently, while hoping that John would hurry up. This was the last day of weekend before Burns came back and screwed them up. From what she could see, all rest of the prisoners were still asleep. It must still be early, so she must have gotten to bed early last night.

Emily sat on the bed, tapping her foot impatiently. After what seemed like an eternity, Emily could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. John walked up to the door with a ring of keys, unlocking the door.

"I'm glad your awake. We have to get up to Quantico before we lose the tech analyst again."

Emily nodded, "Yeah lets hurry. Though won't the breakfast guy notice I'm not here?"

"Don't worry, I volunteered for breakfast duty today. Since it's Sunday, there won't be anyone coming through that cares enough to check if your here."

Wow this guy thought of everything. Emily then asked, "Where's Jack?"

"He's out in the car."

"That's good."

"Lets go."

…..

Penelope woke up groaning. The leather sofas that looked so comfortable last night weren't so much when you slept on it. She hoped that Emily would hurry up, because the guards had told her that they were coming for her first thing in the morning.

The room was empty of people which she took as a good sign even though she wouldn't have minded some breakfast. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She scanned around the room for the 100th time searching for anything helpful, but she wasn't a profiler and knew she must be missing something.

Just when she was about to slump down on the sofa in defeat, the door was thrown open by a burly guard.

"We go the the safe house in ten. Be ready then."

Penelope nodded. They still thought she bought the safe house thing and had no idea that she'd seen Mohammad. Penelope went around the room collecting anything she might have left there. Then she used the bathroom, and tried to stall by examining herself in the mirror. _"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up."_

There was a banging on the door. "Hurry the hell up!"

"One second" _"Hurry up!" _Penelope fidgeted, wondering how long she could stall.

"If you don't come out right now I'm kicking the door down." the voice warned.

With a sigh Penelope opened the door. Now her only hope was to walk slowly and pray that her princess would hurry up.

"About time," one of the guards mumbled. She vaguely recognized him from outside her room. She wished the nice guard who had let her out was here. "Lets go" He grabbed her arm and propelled her along the hall way and down the elevator.

….

Emily gave a sigh of relief as they pulled into the parking lot of the unmarked office building. She hoped that Garcia was still there to get. Just as she thought that John shook her shoulder.

"Is that her?" He asked.

He pointed out he window, at Garcia, as she walked across the parking lot. Her left arm was held firmly by a mammoth man. He threw open the door of a black Jeep, pushed her inside, then got into the passenger side door. The Jeep's engine revved and it sped away.

"Quick, John get back into the car." Emily yelled.

They ran back to the car and jumped inside. John started it up and they started to follow the Jeep.

"Emily, was that Aunt Penelope?" Jack asked, his voice scared, as any six-year-old would be.

"It's okay Jack. We'll catch up to them and get her back," Emily tried to sooth him, though she needed to focus all her attention on the Jeep.

"It's just... I don't want to lose you guys again. I already lost Daddy and these men... they're just so scary."

"That's why we have to catch them and get Garcia back. And I promise that I won't leave you, and that we will find your dad."

Jack nodded. Emily was again thankful of the kid's good behavior. Any ordinary kid would be bawling by this time. But Jack didn't exactly have an ordinary father.

The black Jeep wasn't pulling ahead and it was stopping at every light. Ether they weren't aware they were being followed, or they couldn't risk being noticed by any police, even if it was only a speeding ticket. Emily hoped that it was the first one; it would be better if they led them to the place they were going to hide Garcia.

The black Jeep twisted through the city, going in no particular direction.

"Do you think they're trying to loose us?" John asked, concerned.

"Yeah maybe... But what would be the point if they knew they weren't going to go any faster than this anyway?" Emily paused for a second. Then it dawned on her. "What if they can't decide where they're going?"

"Yeah, like they had a plan and we disrupted it?" John confirmed, catching on quickly.

"Exactly. Let's just keep following and see where they go."

"There not going to get you again are they?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, of cour..."

"Wait, Emily," John interrupted, concern suddenly filling his voice. "What if this is another ambush, to get you back in custody?"

"Well that's just a chance we'll have to take," Emily growled. She knew she was being reckless and that Hotch probably wouldn't approve. But Hotch wasn't here, and she was so close to getting back another member of her team. She wouldn't let anything stand in the way.

John opened his mouth as if he was about to protest but then shut it, understanding.

"If he gets hurt, it's your fault."

"I know."

The people in the Jeep seemed to have decided where they were going because they pulled onto the highway. They were doing the speed limit exactly, so Emily guessed it was option number two.

"You know if they go any faster we won't be able to keep up in this car."

"Let's just hope they don't then."

They continued at around that that speed, and it was obvious that the terrorists couldn't risk going fast enough to be noticed on such a major highway. Emily knew if they kept following them, that they would eventually be forced to make a decision.

Her hopes went up when they turned off onto an exit. Maybe they would have an excuse for confrontation. She mentally slapped herself as soon as she thought it, but she still asked John, "You have your gun?"

"Yeah." She could tell he was hiding it, though she could also tell he was fighting a smile.

To Emily's dismay this exit turned into a rural area. After speeding past a couple gas stations and a pizza store they were on an open dirt road through farm land.

"Damn," John swore.

Emily frowned and jerked her head in Jack's direction.

"Sorry, but we can't catch them in this car!"

"Lets try and if we stop, we can just hope that Garcia finds another way to contact us."

John nodded, "We'll try our best then."

So John accelerated, keeping up pretty well with the black Jeep.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Emily answered. "But they can't keep going forever."

Jack nodded. For a while they kept pace with the Jeep, but then they started falling behind.

"We can keep this up, you know." John said.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec," Emily brushed off. Something had been forming in the back of her mind for awhile.

For a while they seemed to have been curving left, but when they got to sections of the field that had been plowed, you could almost see what Emily guessed must be the same road coming back. If they could find a way to get across the fields then they could block off the road. That was only if they didn't turn off onto another road along the way. But Emily guessed that they would want to circle back around, eventually.

And there it was! It was right ahead of them and coming up fast!

"John slow down!"

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me. It's a long shot, but it's our only chance."

"Okay, I"ll trust you." John began to slow the car.

"Gradually, we want them to think our car's hit it's limit," Emily explained.

"Okay."

"I'm guessing they're looking back now and celebrating." The path was coming up to fast. "Slower! Slower!"

John slowed the car and they went at almost a crawl until the black Jeep disappeared behind the corn.

"Now turn down that road."

John swerved onto the little dirt road. It became bumpy and they started bouncing up and down in the car. Emily looked back to check on Jack. He was fine and it looked like he was enjoying bouncing up and down.

"We're probably on someone's property." John joked.

"Yup, but we're probably saving them from terrorists, so it all cancels out."

John laughed, "Yeah."

The little dirt road wound through the cornfield. It was always unnerving not knowing what was going to be around the next turn. The car groaned and rattled as it struggled to keep up its high speed through the puddles and potholes. Emily looked intently at the corn field trying in vane to make out something.

"Emily! John!" Jack's frightened yell cut through her thoughts.

Emily spun her head forward to see what was bothering Jack.

"Quick, John stop the car!"

John slammed on the brakes. They both had been so absorbed in their thoughts they hadn't noticed the gate rapidly coming up in front of them.

Emily almost laughed it would have been almost comical for them to be taken down by a gate while chasing terrorists.

"Thanks Jack," Emily smiled at the little boy who appeared to be the only one in the car not completely out of it. "I'll get out and open the gate."

She got out of the car thankfully the gate wasn't locked. She got back in the car.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" John apologized the guilt obviouse in his voice.

"It's fine, neither was I."

"Yes, but you weren't driving."

"It's fine, let's just keep going. There's no point in losing them now."

John started the car back up. "I guess your right."

As they continued down the road Emily could see how intensely John was paying attention. Soon enough they arrived at the other road.

"Lets hope my theory was right." Emily said.

"Can you tell me what that theory was?" John asked.

"Sure, but first park the car across the road and get out."

John didn't argue, he seemed to be passed that now. It was good; the road was so small even the little blue car took up almost the whole road, or at least enough of it so that a Jeep couldn't fit through.

They walked over to the side of the road and sat down. "Now we wait."

John raised his eyebrows.

"Right," Emily remembered that she had yet to explain to him her plan. "Well, from before, when we were chasing them, I realized we couldn't catch them. I then started to look for ways to get ahead of them. That's when I realized that this road is probably the same road as the one we were driving on before and our only hope was to block this road of and see if we catch them."

"So this is all a maybe?"

"Ya but it's our best chance."

"So... we just sit and wait?"

"Pretty much, and if anyone else comes we get to move the car."

"Exciting." The sarcasm in his voice was a good sign, and it meant that they were over the scare with the gate. "So I say we stay here until four then head back in time to get you in the cell for dinner."

"Um... John."

"Yes?"

"Can we leave a bit earlier... I feel kinda gross and I wanted to ask: Can I use your shower?"

John laughed out loud, "Of course you can. My apartment's pretty cool, right Jack?"

"Yeah! It's really cool! He let me stay up till midnight!"

Emily pretended to be mad and waggled her finger at John. "I knew I should never have left two boys together. They always get into some kind of trouble."

Jack giggled and John smiled.

The blaring sound of a truck horn broke through the silence. A big tractor trailer was coming down the road.

"What do we do?" John asked, all trace of laughter gone.

"We check to see if they have Garcia then we let them through."

"Alright."

The truck came to a screeching halt. The driver side door flew open and a burly man climbed out. It was times like this that made Emily wish she had her gun and badge with her.

"Calm down," ordered John, taking control. "We just need to check if anyone else is in your truck then we'll move the car and let you pass."

The man muttered to himself for a second then said, "Fine search the truck, but if I'm late for this delivery I'll be calling the authorities."

"Thank you Mr...?" Years of dealing with suspects kicked in and Emily almost forgot she was one herself.

"Jonson, Mr. Jonson"

"Thank you Mr. Jonson." Emily looked over to the truck. John had just closed the driver side door. "John have you found anything?"

"No, he's clear."

"Thank you again."

"It's fine. I hope you find whoever y'all are looking for."

Emily waved as the man got back in the truck and drove away. But they barely had time to get back to the side of the road before another car drove towards them, this one was hauntingly familiarly.

"Jack, go hide in the corn," Emily hissed.

Jack scampered off while the black Jeep came closer.

"Maybe they're planning on crashing through." John's voice was full of skepticism.

"John I promise if that Jeep keeps going, I will personally buy you a new car. One that can keep up in a car chase."

"Too bad for me, then. They seem to be stopping."

He was right. The Jeep seemed to have realized the car wasn't going to move, and they came to a screeching stop. Two men climbed out of the car, and John pulled out his gun. Emily hoped that they weren't smart enough to realize that John and her were actually defying the law and that a quick call to the police could get rid of them. Thankfully these men didn't look very bright.

"Excuse me, sir," The man who had dragged Garcia to the car hissed. "We would like to get through."

"Sure," Emily said switching into negotiator mode. "We let you through when Penelope Garcia joins us in our car."

"We're not stupid," (_if only you knew, _Emily thought) "we know when you have her you'll take us into custody." That was good the believed that her and John were on the right side of the law.

"No, we will let you go. As you can see we have no reinforcements. Finding you was a bit of a coincidence."

The men stepped back and put their heads together. The only things Emily could catch was something about priorities and Mohammad. Then one of their phones buzzed. The man flipped it open and John stepped forward, but all the man did was read it and close it again. They muttered for a few more seconds.

"You can have her." Emily clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from yelling in celebration. This had been too easy.

"Alright, bring her out," John instructed, using the gun for emphasis.

One of the men opened the door and Garcia tumbled out.

"Oh my god! Emily, you came! Of course I never thought you wouldn't except for a second but you came so now its alright..."

"Garcia, calm."

"Right, sorry, I'm just happy to see you."

"Come here, Garcia." Emily said gesturing towards the cornfield.

John handed Emily the gun and headed towards the car.

"Don't even think about it," Emily warned, pointing the gun menacingly at the men.

John moved the car and the Jeep drove away.

"Let's go. Come on Jack." The corn rustled and Jack appeared.

"Oh, that's good. You have Jack, too. H Jack!" Garcia rattled.

"Hey Aunt Garcia."

"Come on," John gestured toward the car, "No point staying here any longer."

As they drove home, Emily felt fatigue take over, and she just couldn't wait for that shower. ANd, of course, she was grateful that one more member of her team was safely back. But, something in the back of her mind kept telling her that something about this was too easy.

...

John dragged the air mattress out of the closet. If he'd known he would be hosting two people overnight, he would have bought a bigger apartment. Last night, when it had just been Jack, it had been fine. The kid was sweet, well behaved and hadn't minded sleeping on the foldout couch.

But now that Emily was showered and back in jail, and all the introductions had been made, John was starting to wonder where the rest of Emily's team was going to sleep.

"Jack, do you mind sleeping on the air mattress?"

"No, it's okay, it'll be fun," The boy grinned.

What John would give to be a kid again.

"Now all that's left is deciding who gets the bed."

The boy shrugged. "The bed I slept on last night isn't very bad."

"Well if it's not 'very bad' then I guess I'll let Garcia have the bed."

John put the air mattress on the floor and put the pump in.

"Can I blow it up?" Jack asked excitement, that could only come from a 6 year old, filled his voice.

"Sure buddy. Just push up and down on the little pump."

As soon as Jack started on the air mattress, Penelope Garcia walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry to be any trouble, but I'm really tired which bed do I get?"

"You can have mine. It's right in there," John pointed at the door to his bedroom.

"Oh my gosh, thank you. Emily does pick good friends. I mean of course she does because the team are her friends and they're really nice but she didn't really pick them."

John grinned, he now understood Emily's fondness for the technical analyst. "Your welcome, now maybe you should go get some rest."

"Right," Penelope Garcia nodded and hurried into his room.

John turned back to Jack. The boy was looking tired, but the mattress looked about half full which was an accomplishment for a 6 year old.

"You mind if I have a turn?" John asked, deciding to intervene before the boy fell over.

"Okay, I guess," Jack pretended to be reluctant. He gave one more pump then handed it to John. John finished blowing up the mattress while Jack watched television. John grabbed some blankets from the closet and folded out the couch.

"Okay, Jack it's time for bed, and you know that Emily wouldn't like to hear that you stayed up this late."

John went over to the fold-out couch and laid down.

"John..." Jack had turned around and was looking at him with an interest in his eyes.

"What is it Jack?" John patted a space beside him.

"Can you tell me what's actually happening?" Jack spoke with wisdom that didn't match his age. "La.. last time I didn't know what was going on like this... and Mommy died," Jack paused and John's heart went out to him. "And I wanna know, is Daddy okay?"

Jack seemed close to tears. "Jack, I'm not going to lie to you. I can't promise that your Dad's okay. I honestly don't know where he is. But I can promise you this: I will try my very best to get your Dad back alive."

Jack nodded, "Thank you." He got up and climbed onto the air mattress.

After Jack fell asleep, John stayed up sleeplessly for a while wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

…...

_Our family is a circle of love and strength. With every birth and every union, the circle grows. Every joy shared adds more love. Every obstacle faced together makes the circle stronger."_

_-unknown_

…...

**Hope you liked :))) **

**There is a secret message in this story can you find it? **

**also I got a beta MorganXGarcia yaaay you might have already seen because shes editing the first chapters :)))**

**any wayz …. love you **

**R&R**


	7. To save

_It isn't the things that happen to us in our lives that cause us to suffer, it's how we relate to the things that happen to us that causes us to suffer. - Pema Chodron_

…...

Jack sat up on the air mattress. John was still asleep on the fold-out couch.Jack could feel the worry eating him up inside. He couldn't lose his dad, too. He just couldn't. He got up and walked over to John's room to see if Aunt Garcia was awake yet. She was awake and sitting on the side of the bed her head in her hands.

Jack walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Aunt Garcia jumped and spun around. Jack was surprised; he didn't think he'd hurt her.

"Oh, it's you Jack. You scared me to death."

Jack couldn't see how he'd been scary and she didn't look very dead to him. But Jack didn't ask, as he had learned that some questions were better left unanswered.

Instead he asked, "Should we wake up John?"

She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Well, it's not too early and I don't know what we'll be doing today, so I guess there's no harm in waking him."

Jack's instincts urged him to run in and jump right onto John's sleeping body. But, after his mom died, he had learned many things, including that grownups, had to be woken up with care. So instead of running, he let Aunt Garcia walk ahead of him and shake John on the shoulder.

"Ugh," John moaned while he sat up. At first he looked confused, but then he seemed to recognize them.

"What time is?" he asked. His voice still sounded tiered.

"Almost 8:30," Garcia answered.

"Are we going to see Aunt Emily?" Jack asked. It had made him worry when she had to leave again. Every time someone he loved left, he was afraid they wouldn't come back.

"I am," John replied, "But you're going to stay here with Garcia and help her set up her computers." Jack was disappointed, but computers were fun, too.

"Computers?" Garcia's voice lit up when she said the word.

"Yeah," John answered. "I have a desktop and a laptop, I also brought my work laptop. Hopefully you'll be able to do something with them. Emily spoke pretty highly of your computer skills."

"Will I ever!" Garcia grinned. "You will not be disappointed, Mr. Emily's cool friend. A few software downloads and they'll be fully functional."

Jack saw John raise his eyebrows. He remembered his dad talking about Aunt Garcia "being just the way she was."

"Well, I better start getting ready, and leave you two to it." John walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

It didn't take long for Garcia to find the computers. She began to fiddle with them grumbling about outdated systems and before he knew it John was gone, too. Again, Jack felt that nervous twist in his stomach.

…...

Emily couldn't help pacing. The weekend was now over and today was the day they decided where to put her. She hoped that John could influence them into putting her someplace where it was possible for her to sneak out of. A little voice in the back of her mind told her that if places like that existed, that the people she had devoted her life to catching would be back on the street in no time.

She ate her cold breakfast, as she'd woken up late today. She hoped that John would come and explain the situation to her. Since she had nothing better to do, Emily decided to probe her mind some more, looking for clues of what she'd known. At first it was the same old thing; she was in Quantico, in the middle of the night, in a bullpen full of counter terrorism. Then the next thing she could remember solidly was waking up in the interrogation room.

Emily relaxed and let her mind wander. She hated the feeling of almost being able to remember something but not quite. It gave her a headache, although there was something.

_She was by herself, and she was in the weird clothes that she'd been wearing in the interrogation room. She was on a bench. She seemed to be waiting for someone. She knew she'd felt nervous. But for what? She couldn't remember, but a car pulled up to the curb. A middle eastern man got out. She couldn't remember what they'd been talking about. She had just kept nodding and then she'd gotten in the car._

It was useless. Emily couldn't remember anything else, but it was obvious that she was missing something vital. She was jerked out of her thoughts by someone coming up to the door of the cell. It was the older detective that had questioned her with John,and she recalled that John had told her his name was Burns. He was accompanied by two men in white clothes. It looked like they'd decided on mental hospital. 

"Hello Reilly," One of the men said in a soothing voice.

Emily gritted her teeth to keep herself from telling him her real name, but she knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Hello," Emily answered calmly.

Burns looked surprised that she hadn't argued.

"Alright," Said the other man. "We're going to take you to your new home."

Burns unlocked the door and slipped a pair of zip-lock cuffs onto her wrists. It took Emily a second to remember that they thought she'd killed people. Burns grabbed her by the elbow and brought her to a white van.

She decided that she might as well talk to these people. Underneath those weird voices and overly enthusiastic attitudes they were probably perfectly normal people. She now knew what it was like to be talked to like a mental patient, and it made her very uncomfortable.

"So, where are we going?" Emily asked.

They tried to hide their surprise at her addressing them like a normal person, but they quickly recovered their composure and said:

"A special hospital where you're going to stay until you're better."

"I know we're going to an insane asylum, but which one?"

"St. Charles." The man answered. This time his surprise was etched across his face.

St. Charles was bad news though. It was where the really mentally insane people went. Considering they thought she'd killed multiple people, she guessed she was considered a serial killer, too. St. Charles was where they'd sent Ronald Weems. He had been one of her first cases. She remembered the poor teen-aged boy crying desperately for help, and she was glad it had been Weems, not the kid.

The van pulled into the parking lot of the St. Charles Mental Institution. It was a big gray building with only tiny windows.

"Come on," one of the men ordered, pulling her out of the van.

Emily smiled to herself. That weird tone of voice was much weaker in his voice. They walked across the parking lot and through the main doors. They walked up to a reception desk where a blonde woman stood.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We're back with McDougle. Do you have her cell ready?" one of the men said.

"Yes, it's ready. May I have a look at the files?"

"Alright," the man handed over the file acquiescently and raised one of his eyebrows, suggesting that this wasn't routine.

The woman flipped through the files and her hands started to shake. "Ok-okay I can take it from here." There was a tremor in the womans voice.

"We'll help get her up to her cell. You look overworked."

"Ye-yes, thank you."

The woman gestured for another woman to take her place and led them down a hallway. As they headed up the elevator, the woman said, almost as if she were a robot:

"Welcome to the St. Charles Mental Institution, and you will be staying here until you get better. You will have three meals, one designated outside time, and two sessions with your psychiatrist a day. At first you will be accompanied everywhere, but if you exhibit good behavior, you will be granted your own freedom provided you show up for all scheduled activities."

Emily nodded and followed the woman down the corridor to her room. As soon as Burns and the idiots left, she could find out what the nurse was so scared about.

"This is you room." The nurse continued. "It's number 227 don't forget. If at any time you exhibit behavior that is harmful to ether yourself or others, you will be moved to a more secure area."

Emily knew that meant a padded cell and a strait jacket. She walked into her room and the door clicked behind her. The room had two beds, one already occupied by a strawberry-blonde girl making knots with a piece of rope much to short to make a noose. She didn't look up when Emily entered.

Emily went over and sat on her bed. She wasn't going to waste time on getting inside the head of a unimportant mental patient who probably wouldn't be much help anyways. Now all she had to do was wait for the nurse to come back, and Emily knew she would.

Almost on cue, the door opened and the nurse came back in followed by a balding man.

"Prentiss? Emily Prentiss?"

Emily's heart leaped with excitement, but she tried to not let it show. This could still be a test to gage her reaction. "Yes, that's my name, but you think it's not true. You read in my file that I'm delusional."

The man and the woman exchanged frightened looks. The man started, "Emily... do you know Spencer Reid?"

Emily couldn't stop her face from braking into a smile. "You know him? Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's in this mental institution, though it says in his file that his name is Dennis Klane. His story was just so convincing that we were starting to believe him. When Darcie saw your file, she realized that he had been telling the truth and we rushed right up here."

Emily beamed. So she wasn't the only one who had found people smart enough to see through the holes in the story. But this hadn't just provided her with a way out of the mental institution, it had also confirmed the well-being of another one of her teammates. And every single one of her friends that were safe was a weight off her shoulders.

"Can I see him?" Emily was almost to afraid to ask.

"Sure," The woman, that Emily had learned was Darcie, said. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I think he's down in the rec room right now," added the man, who she hadn't learned the name of yet. "We could probably authorize you to go down."

"Screw authorization, let her see her friend." said Darcie, Emily was starting to like the woman.

"Alright," Sighed the older man. "I'll take her down. You go back to the desk."

Darcie nodded. "Thanks, Keith."

So that was his name. He gestured for her to follow him.

"Prentiss is it?" Keith asked

"Yes, and your Keith."

He nodded, "I've been looking through your file and it says you have amnesia. Is that true, or just something they concocted?"

"No, sadly it's the truth. I hope that Reid can help fill in some of the blanks."

Keith looked conflicted for a second then said, "I might as well let him tell you the whole story."

"Don't worry, I've figured out about the bombs."

"Bomb**s**? I guess there'll be time for explanations later, but right now you have someone to be reunited with."

He gestured toward a door. Emily walked toward it as if she was in a trance. She opened the door and there he was sitting on the sofa. Reid.

…

We do not remember days; we remember moments.

-Cesare Pavese, The Burning Brand

…

A/N: Sorry for shortness

**next chapter no Emily all other characters! yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy**

**Also please try to find to hidden message its sooooo obvious its killing me**

**As always, reviews are loved + plus I'll through in a cookie**

**ive noticed theres been a lot less reviewing lately... have you all stopped reading?**


	8. The most

"_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough"_

_-Frank Crane_

…...

Derrik Morgan raised his head of the ground, everything hurt. He tried to tell himself what he always did, that everything would be fine, and he couldn't give up hope. But it was getting harder and harder to believe that. It had been two straight days of abuse. Sara hadn't been kidding when she said she was sorry about him coming back.

The man he still didn't know the name of. But it didn't matter what his name was, because it was so painfully obvious that he had a lot of anger aimed in no particular direction and that it just happened to end up aimed at him. The only thing that helped him stay sane was that maybe his team was okay and they were working to stop that inevitable doom they hadn't given Emily a chance to tell them about.

The door opened and Derrik's body automatically tensed, in anticipation for the expected beating. But it was only Sara, he felt his body relax. Over the last two days Sara had tried to sneak in and give him food, let him use the bathroom, and tend to his injuries. But he hadn't seen her since, what he was pretty sure was, yesterday morning.

He'd had heard them arguing last night, which had surprised him because he was almost positive she was suffering from a severe form of Stockholm's syndrome.

"_Sara, it's happened. It's almost time and we've been called back to HQ."_

_Morgan wondered why they didn't talk in their language, because they both spoke with accents. Maybe different dialects? Prentiss could've told him._

"_No, no I don't want to go back there."_

"_Sara, this is a good think, you always say you want to go back home. After this is over we can go back home."_

"_But not my home, I am your bride and I will have to go live with you in __Turkey."_

"_It's not that far from Iran, we can go and visit your family, anyway it's not like you have much of a choice."_

It had gone silent after that but Derrik had gathered that they wouldn't be staying here anymore. Almost as if to verify his thoughts Sara said.

"We are going somewhere else today. Don't worry, he's already gone, someone else will come to help us move."

"Where are we going?" Derrik asked, he was pretty sure that they were going to the place that Emily had told them about.

"To our base, I wish I could tell you things were going to be okay, but when the city blows up you go with it."

…..

Damn the language barrier. Thought David Rossi as he stared down the young foreign man across the room from him. He guessed that was the point, his guards yesterday had been pretty conflicted after he'd had a nice long conversation with them. Who said words weren't dangerous.

David tapped his foot, being a prisoner was boring. He hated the feeling of being helpless in a situation like this. Who knew what was happening to his team at this very moment.

Suddenly he heard a baby crying. Dave crossed his fingers and wished it wasn't Henry. The guard tensed and yelled something at him in a language that sounded like Arabic. He gestured to someone outside the door and went running down the hallway.

The new guard stepped in. Dave decided to see of this one could speak English.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

The man looked apprehensive but said. "never you mind."

"Come on, what harm could it do if I'm locked up here. I'm probably more board than you."

"It's some kid, I think he's here to manipulate someone. He's with his father, I brought food in for them a couple days ago. I think they're trying to take the kid somewhere right now."

Dave almost did a happy dance. This meant that both Will and Henry were alive and probably JJ because who else would they be manipulated. But that brought up a new question, what was JJ being manipulated to do? He also had to decide if he wanted to tell the guard he knew the kid and see if he could get any information, or if that was to risky. He decided to go all out.

I think I know the kid, his mother is on my team. You don't have to tell me, but have you seen anyone else new around here? I just want to know if they're okay. The man tensed then said.

"I might as well tell you, it's not like you're going to live through this."

Dave did respond to this dismal statement but just waited for the man to continue.

"The other day I was standing guard in the interrogation room. And the man in it was an FBI agent, I think he might be part of you team, if you were the team getting to close to finding out our plan."

"Ya that's us." Dave didn't bother searching the face of the guard. He was to busy wondering which one of his friends was here, it could be Reid, Morgan or Hotch. He wasn't going to push his luck by asking him to describe the man.

"Oh" The guard continued, oblivious to Dave's worry. "there was this blond maid who came in to clean, she was very curious about your team."

Dave's heart almost stopped, was it JJ?

"Um." Dave was so shocked that he forgot to sensor his thoughts. "I think you met the mother of that kid."

The man froze and his eyes got really wide. He then yelled something that sounded like "my mother told me... shut my big mouth."

Just then the door swung open and an African American woman walked in.

"I'm sorry" Dave was surprised that she had no accent "But I couldn't help overhearing that you know my friend JJ."

Dave hadn't thought his surprise could get any greater but here it was, a woman he'd never seen before claiming to know JJ.

"Ye-you know her? Is she okay?"

"No she was pretty depressed after they told her, her husband died."

Dave froze, these stories just weren't adding up

"Wait?" he turned toward the guard again. "Didn't you say that the kids father was alive?"

"Yes, as far as I kno... Damn." He slapped his hand over his mouth it was almost comical.

But the look on the woman's face was far from comical

"I- I have to go!" She ran from the room, leaving her cart behind. And Dave couldn't help getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The big mouthed guard muttered something else than ran after the woman, leaving to door wide open. Sometime David Rossi had the best luck.

…...

Will paced back and forth across the small quarters. Henry was finally asleep so he had some time to think. They had told him that Henry would be spared if he came quietly. But he was starting to wonder if they were just going t be left here to be blown up.

The door swung open, but instead of some single person with a tray of food, like he had been expecting. It was a group of strong looking men.

Will swallowed "Can I help you gentlemen"?

" Yes, I'm here to take Henry."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Will stammered "You told me if I cooperated you wouldn't hurt him."

"Oh don't you worry, nothings going to happen to him. He still had a job to do."

"No! No! You can't take him."

Will ran over to the crib where Henry was sleeping. He didn't know where JJ was but if she was alive he knew she would do everything in her power to keep their son safe, he couldn't go looking for her, he wasn't in control of her, but he could save Henry. This was his responsibility and he couldn't lose him.

Will rapped his arms protectively around Henry's sleeping body. "If you must take him, at least let me come."

"No can do." these are orders from Mohammad.

"No! We had a deal!" but it didn't help to of the men held Will back as another one grabbed Henry.

He obviously didn't know how to hold a baby and Henry was soon walling at the top of his lungs.

" It's okay Henry, Daddy won't let anything happen to you, it's all going to be just fine."

But will was more reassuring himself then Henry. Because no madder what happened he had to find a way to save him. But the hopelessness was pushing down on him like a wait and when the door closed with, locking him inside again, he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face.

….

JJ felt empty. This was a worst case scenario she had never dared to think of, which was strange because in bed at night her mind went over every possible, horrible thing that could happen to her. But it turned out that even after working for the BAU for as long as she had her mind had not become twisted enough to think this up.

Her baby or her team, even thinking the words almost made her scream, and Henry was dead! Mohammad had sworn it had been intentional but she didn't trust the man as far as she could throw him. They had given her a day to think over the decision. Ether trick Emily into coming in or they killed Henry... in front of her.

The logical part of her brain kept telling her that if they caught Emily, their only hope, her and Henry would be blown to smithereens anyways. Along with sacrificing 1000 of innocent people to her selfishness. But the other part of her brain was screaming so loud it was hard to ignore. It said, that maybe if she cooperated her and Henry would be aloud to leave. Screw the rest of the world! As long as Henry was alright she didn't care. But she also couldn't ignore the part of her brain telling her she was being a selfish bitch and she couldn't block it out because it was true.

"J..Je" one of the other maids said in her heavy accent.

She was the only one, yet, who had been brave enough to address her because just by looking at her you could see the turmoil going on inside her head.

"Yes?" JJ tried to keep her voice ad level as possible.

"There are some men outside, they want to talk to you." The woman paused obviously sizing up weather JJ was going to bight of her head. "And they have a baby with them."

JJ gasped, she still had more time, she couldn't be out of time yet!

Slowly, as if in a trance JJ walked toward the door. Outside the door were three men. One of them was awkwardly holding Henry, who was balling hysterically. Suddenly the reality of it hit her, and it took all the willpower she'd gained working for the BAU, to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Am-am I out of time already?"

"No it's just a reminder, that you better make the right decision."

Then the men turned and walked away. Henry's crying had reached it's peek and he sounded so helpless and... She knew what she had to do, it was selfish and horrible and she knew she would hate herself forever but, she had to.

"JJ!"

It was Tatiana. She had met Tatiana when Jule had introduced them on the first day she'd been her. She had been a private detective in Washington and had gotten to close to finding out what Basarisiz Alamaz was for the terrorists liking. Basarisiz Alamaz was what this terrorist group called itself. Tatiana had told her this and many other things and JJ had told her about the choice she had to make, sadly she had had no bright ideas.

Tatiana came running around the corner and she looked panicked.

"JJ I have to talk to you! JJ" she said skidding to a halt. "Your husband isn't dead, they're taking your son back to him now."

JJ was frozen in shock

"And if you let them blow up the city he dies to, so don't trick your friends, and make the right choice!"

JJ was surprised, Tatiana wasn't normally one to voice her opinions. But the threat of being blown up did that to people.

But that wasn't the surprising news. WILL WAS ALIVE! And now she couldn't go the threw with what she'd already resolved to do. She had to find another way.

Today, JJ's life seemed to be falling into a perfect line. One easy decision after another. And almost as if to prove that point David Rossi picked that exact moment to step out of the shadows.

…..

**A/N: sorry for the long wait and I wish I could promise it will be shorter next time, but I'm getting lazy and school's starting to get hard so I won't be uploading as much.**

**I promise I won't drop the story, you will get the ending. **

**So PLEASE don't stop reading just because I'm not updating as much remember a couple a reviews could mean that the next chapter is done a week faster.**

**Any ways a big thank you to those of you that did review and who didn't give up on me**

**Please excuse my spelling because I'm posting it right now not Beta'd.**

**Quick fact: **_Basarisiz Alamaz _**is Turkish for **_Can not fail_ **just thought you might want to know.**

**Have you found the secret code yet? Your hint is I add 1,2 maybe 3 words every chapter and it's not done yet.**

**So, as always R&R**


End file.
